The Blood Calls
by Ria Andy
Summary: Arianna is 16 and she grew up with out a father? When she moves to forks how will she react to the Cullens? And how will she react when she finds her father? What happens when she runs into some old friends? R&R please
1. Distinction & Differences

I just moved to Forks from my home in Florida. I've always been different so the move doesn't bother me like it does my sister.

While my mother pulled into the long driveway I looked at the beautiful beige two story house.

As I walked into my room a smile pervaded my face as my aunt was sitting there bouncing up and down on the bed. I

snickered and ran to hug her. "Oh it's been so long." She complained. "I know I've missed you." I replied. "Well I'll just leave you alone to unpack."

She left she knows I don't like to have someone hovering over me. We moved to forks because my aunt is the only family we have. My mom is a single, young parent.

She cares for my sister, Yaneli and I. Yaneli is the older of us. She is the most pulchritudinous human I have ever seen. She has piercing emerald eyes and wavy, flowing black hair.

Unlike me, my eyes are more of a light peach color. My hair is a chocolate brown and very curly. I am paler than her so I guess I take after my father. Neli looks so much like her dad, I've seen so many pictures, it's a shame he died in a car crash a couple weeks after mom was pregnant with Neli.

My father was my mom's boyfriend after Neli's dad died. She used to tell me all kinds of stories about him. But he left her when she was pregnant. She burned all pictures of him.

But she calls Neli and I the two most wonderful things that ever happened to her. "Arianna, come on we need to make a run to the store." my mother demanded me.

I slipped my shoes on and walked downstairs. We went to the store for school supplies because tomorrow we start school.

I helped bring in everything and threw myself on my bed and sleep overwhelmed me. My alarm rang and I shut it up. I walked into the bathroom showered, brushed my teeth and hair.

I walked out and danced to my closet. I grabbed my favorite ruffled jean skirt, my favorite onyx jacket and a sapphire blue shirt.

I grabbed my blue converse and was ready to head out the door but I realized I had to wait for Neli. So I sat and waited for her. About 10 minutes later she walked downstairs and grabbed the keys and out the door we went.

After a while we pulled up to Forks high I smiled. Neli and I are different in many ways. Like I really don't mind moving I like change she however hates it.

She pulled into a parking space and I practically jumped out of the car but she grabbed me before I went anywhere. "Hey," I hissed. She eyed me for a moment.

"We have to go to the office for our time tables." She commented. I groaned as she practically dragged me into the office. "Hello there I'll be with you in a moment deary." Mentioned the elderly woman behind the desk.

After what felt to be a century we got our time tables. Neli and I are both juniors I just have an early birthday. We had one class together. The first bell rang and we went our separate ways.

I walked into calculus and went to the desk farthest back. The room was very bland the walls were the palest shade of white and there wasn't a window in sight.

I sighed and took out my binder. As I looked up I saw a very handsome guy with blonde hair and hazel like eyes. He took the seat across from me.

I looked back down and finished writing the agenda and noticed someone took the seat next to me. I glanced to see the person next to me and saw that he was staring at me.

My head shot back down. The second bell rang and everyone else took their seats. "Hi I'm Edward Cullen." I picked up my head to see the stranger next to me was the one who spoke.

I smiled. "Hello I'm Arianna Mason." I took in his physical features, he had hazel eyes, bronze hair and he was pale like the other guy. I ignored him and focused on the teacher.

First days are always so boring. They dismissed class and I rushed to my next class. In my next class I met two girls that seemed pretty cool.

Their names were Angela and Jessica but I don't plan on getting too close. As the bell rang I headed off to the cafeteria and got my lunch. I went and sat at the empty table by one of the only windows.

I saw Neli walk in and I motioned for her to come sit with me. I then noticed her being followed by a bunch of people including Edward. I sighed.

She walked up and took one of the available seats beside me as Edward took the one farthest from me.

Neli introduced everyone, I hadn't planned on getting to know any of them but I glanced up and smiled at everyone to be polite and put my head back down.

I could feel his hot gaze on my head. I grabbed my trash and walked away. I was at my locker grabbing my books for biology when some random guy came to talk to me. "Hey there beautiful," his voice was smoother than velvet. I shut my locker and glared at guy leaning on the lockers.


	2. Nightmares & Nyquil

DISCLAIMER:I own nothing...Except the new characters.

I awoke who knows how long after that in the nurse's office. "How are you feeling?" The nurse questioned. "I feel fine, thank you. Um if I may ask what happened?" I asked a little delirious.

"Well I don't know but you can ask Edward Cullen he brought you here." "Thank you, may I go now." "Yes," with that I walked out and headed to biology.

I walked in and greeted the teacher. "I have a seat right behind Mr. Cullen there." "Thank you." I took my seat and began to write a note.

**'What happened, I don't remember anything.'** I folded the note and handed it to Edward. He took it and scribbled something real quick and handed it back.

'Nothing really happened you were walking and someone opened a door and hit you.' I went to grab the note and he took sudden fascination in my bracelet.

"Where did you get that?" he whispered almost too fast for me to understand what he said. "That is none of your business." The bell rang and I snatched my hand from his and walked out.

"Wait Arianna," He called but I kept walking I was at my sister's car and I waited for her. Of course she didn't get there in enough time because Edward found me.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you it's rude to walk away from someone when they are talking to you?" He asked in the calmest tone. "It's parent my dad bailed and whether I am rude or not shouldn't matter to you."

His face fell. "I'm adopted," he mentioned. "Well at least you have two parents that love you. I am so sorry, though." I blurted.

He looked at me and smiled shamelessly when he asked "Will you come meet my adoptive parents. I think they will really like you." I stared at him in awe.

"I appreciate the offer but I have things to do. Sorry, maybe another time." He put his hand on Neli's car and set off the alarm. Everyone in the lot looked.

"Great," But when I looked up he was gone and so was my Jacket. "Ari what did you do?" Neli groaned. "It wasn't me, Edward did it!" I emphasized. She sighed.

"Get in, since when do you talk to Cullen?" she asked. "I didn't plan on it he spoke to me first." I objected. She stayed quiet and the drive home was awkward.

I got out the car and went straight to my room. I changed into a white tank top and a pair of sweats. I was heading to the family room when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," I announced. I opened the door and Edward was there. I gasped. "Did you follow me home?" he laughed. "I didn't have to. I just came to give you your sweater."

He smiled. "Okay I haven't even known you for more than a day and here you are on my doorstep? Why are you so fascinated in me? And what do you mean you didn't have to?"

he grinned. Before another question could enter my thought process he was gone. I think he needs a shrink. I walked back inside and sat on the couch. I fell asleep, I hate being jetlagged.

"Arianna," I looked up and saw Edward. God can't he leave me alone. We were in a meadow I've never seen before. He was walking towards me. "Edward, what are we doing here?"

"Like you don't know," "Edward I don't. Please tell me why are we here?" he was closer and he was circling me. "Run," "What," "RUN!" I began to run as fast as my legs would carry me.

I was trying my best not to fall or trip over the roots. I fell back when he jumped in front of me. I screamed. "Edward what's going on?" He hovered over me. I gasped. He grabbed my throat and slammed me against the tree.

"Edward stop," I managed. He closed the remaining space between us. I felt his teeth on my neck. I shrieked.

I woke up breathing heavily. I was sweaty. I ran upstairs into the bathroom and took a cold shower. I dried myself off and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Downstairs my aunt was in the kitchen. "Hey there sleeping beauty," she giggled. "Hey, where's mom?" I questioned. "They went to the store, Neli needed some extra school supplies."

"Oh, I think I'm going to bed." I simply stated. "Okay," I fell asleep peacefully. I was disturbed when I heard footsteps my eyes shot open.

No one was there I closed my eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep. Again I was disturbed but this time someone stroking my cheek. My eyes flew open.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him. He is really starting to freak me out. "I have to protect you." "Protect me from what?" I reasoned.

He sighed and stood up ready to leave. "Wait, can you please answer my question?" he turned. "If you don't know by now you obviously need to ask your mom some questions."

I sat and thought about what he was saying. To confused I changed the subject. "How did you get in here?" I interrogated. "You really shouldn't leave your window open." With that he was out and gone.

I awoke gasping for air. I ran to my window and locked it. I ran downstairs but I stopped halfway down because I heard two people talking.

"You have to tell her eventually Cerise and if you don't I will." I heard my aunt's soft voice. "She's not ready yet." My mother retorted.

"Listen she was dreaming about him you have to tell her before she figures it out herself. She's smart cerise. She can figure it out. She's just oblivious to it.

You're gonna be the one she is going be pissed at because you didn't tell her." I decided to come down the rest of the stairs and make noise while I did it. I walked into the kitchen.

It silenced and I could feel the tension. "What's wrong sweet pea?" Aunt Collette asked. "Nothing just a bad dream." I took a bit of Nyquil and went back to bed.


	3. Love & Losses

The next couple of days were more relaxing because Edward wasn't there. I don't know where he went and honestly I could care less.

I was getting my biology book out of my locker when this guy came up to me. "Hey there darlin'," I turned to see a pale faced blonde with hazel like eyes.

"Hi," I stated bluntly. "Ah so you're the famous Arianna," he puffed. "I'm not famous." I growled. "Do you know an Edward Cullen? Well he is my brother. He talks about you a lot."

He tried to reason with me. "Oh great another Cullen. What do you want from me?" I spat. "Nothing really I just want to know where you got that bracelet." He sounded determined.

"Well I guess since you asked… it's none of your business." He grabbed my wrist. "I think it's best that you tell Me." he stated. I leaned close so our faces were merely inches apart.

"What are you gonna do? Bite me? Am I supposed to be scared?" he put his hands on the small of my back and closed the space between us. I gasped his touch was ice cold.

"Yes you should be scared.". "Not everyone is scared of a bad boy, Jasper." He looked confused. "How do you know my name?" I raised my eyebrows. How did I know?

I slid his hands off of me and walked away. "Arianna Mason wait! Sweetie you left your phone in my locker." Everyone in the hall gasped stared at me.

I blushed the deepest red possible. He caught up to me and hugged me. "All you have to do is tell me where you got the bracelet and you will be left alone." He whispered in my ear. He looked at me and grinned. "Oh you want to play a game." His smiled faded. I ran my hand through his hair and gripped a handful and pulled it back. I kissed his lips long enough so everyone saw. I winked at him and walked away.

Tonight was movie night for Neli and I and of course a couple of my friends. We were going to Port Angeles to watch a horror film. Neli drove and I sat in the passenger seat.

We finally arrived and met up with Angela and Jessica who drove in a separate car. Neli and I bought the snacks while Jessica and Angela bought the tickets.

Well our plans backfired when Jessica got sick and practically passed out. Angela had to drive her home. Neli and I stayed and watched the movie. It was an okay movie.

Not as gory as we had hoped. We were walking back to the car when a man that looked to be in his twenties approached us. "Hello ladies," he had those fiery red eyes.

He had ruffled blond hair and he had pale skin. My sister the lug nut she is responded. "Hey handsome," I could tell his main focus was my sister.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Well, you're one of them. Tell Jasper I said Hello." I didn't know what he was talking about. And how does he know Jasper?

"I'm sorry my sister and I have a strict curfew and we must be home soon." I smoothly commented. He bought it surprisingly. "Well maybe another time then?"

I had to take deep breaths. "No actually we don't live around here." I lied. He seemed to buy that. We finally made it to the car and right before we got in he attacked her.

I just stood and watched my sister die. He just chocked her and laid her on the floor. He then sank his knives for teeth into her neck. I shrieked. He came up to me with my sister's blood on his lips.

"Don't be like that. You can join her if you wish." I shook my head no. "Well that's good because I special plans for you." He grabbed me and started to kiss my face leaving my sisters blood where his lips were.

"Please let me go." I begged. "But why would I do that? You're so beautiful and you smell so sweet." I tried to slip out of his grip. I looked into his eyes and I saw his intensions.

He wanted to bite me and drain me lifeless. I spit in his face. He wiped it off. "You're gonna pay for that," he growled at me. He looked thoughtful. "Leave the girl alone," I heard a familiar voice.

"Jasper, long time, no see." His tone of voice changed from when he was talking to me. "Not long enough Peter." Jasper growled. "Are you really gonna be like that?" he questioned.

"I told you if you're here to hunt beat it, however if you're here to change your welcomed with open arms. Come here Ari." I ran to Jasper and hugged him. I fell to the floor when he pushed me.

He and the other guy went at it. I couldn't tell who was winning. All I saw were the body parts flying. The fight stopped and I saw Jasper was still in one piece.

He started a fire and threw the body parts into the fire. I stood and watched the smoke and the fire. When all the pieces were gone he put out the fire. He stared at me. "

What," I asked. He just smiled and headed my way. I looked in his eyes. I saw him and the guy he just set on fire laughing and having a good time.

I also saw him and A girl he admired named Alice. I saw their wedding. I saw her leaving him completely heartbroken. "Oh, Jasper sweetie." I muttered under my breath.

I put my hand on his cheek. "What were you doing here?" he demanded. "I was watching a movie with my sister and he killed her." I started to sob. "Shh it will be okay darlin'," he comforted me.

"How am I going to tell my mom?" I complained. I lifted my head off his shoulder and wiped my tears. I noticed a crescent shaped scar on his neck. I gasped.

"Jasper he bit you? Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine, it just stings." "Do you need a ride home?" I questioned. "Sure, do you mind if I drive." I smiled and gave him the keys.

We got in the car and he started the engine. I smiled at him. "You look tired." He stated. "I don't feel tired." He put his hand on my thigh and I suddenly felt so tired. I leaned my head on the door and fell asleep.


	4. Truth & Trauma

"Hey there beautiful," his voice was smoother than velvet. I shut my locker and glared at guy leaning on the lockers. He had pitch black hair and he was pretty tall.

He also had burgundy eyes I've never seen before. "What do you want?" I interrogated. "I can't just want to have a conversation with a pretty girl like you?" he replied.

"No, I think I'll leave." I began to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. "Excuse me, do you mind." I hissed. He pushed me into the lockers. "Let go of me!" I shrieked.

He didn't and kept his steel grip on me. I took my free hand and slapped him. He didn't even flinch. He restrained that hand as well. He began to kiss my neck.

I made another attempt to free myself and again I failed. "Your scent is so appetizing." I was confused by his words. It's called soap buddy. "What are you talking about?"

I felt his teeth graze my neck. I inhaled sharply. I saw someone tap his shoulder. He released me and turned his body completely. I saw a glimpse of Edward.

Edward punched him in the face. Everything else was too fast for my eyes to catch. All I heard were the growls and snarls coming from them. I was too awestruck to move.

When they stopped the stranger was lying on the floor and Edward had his teeth on his neck. I gasped. 'You're a v… vam…vampire,' I assumed. 'Arianna listen don't be afraid.'

I got up and ran. Someone then opened a door and I was knocked unconscious. I woke up screaming. "Shh breathe Ari, it's okay." I knew the voice I've heard it before but I couldn't place it.

I looked and saw Jasper. He was rubbing soothing circles on my back to comfort me. "Jasper where am I?" I questioned. "You're at my house, relax." I cleared my head.

"Does my mom know I'm here? Does she know about my sister?" he sighed. "Yes she knows. Are you hungry?" "No, why am I here?" he looked upset by my words.

"Well I need to talk to you." I sighed. "About what," I demanded. "Do you know what I am?" "Yes," "How do you know?" "I'm talented," "How so,"

"Just by looking in your eyes, I can see your entire life story. I can feel how you did and I can see it from your point of view. It's stronger when I'm touching the person though."

"Why aren't you scared?" "Because I'm not. I know you won't hurt me. Or if you do it will be in vain." "Ari the slightest mishap and I could kill you. Any of us could."

"Don't think about what's going to happen in the future. Think about what's going on now." "But I have to think about the future or I risk losing you and I need you."

"If you need me like I think you do you will stop worrying. Plus what's life without a little risk?" I winked at him."Not funny Ari." I sighed. "Jasper I have to go,"

I got up and walked out the door. I was about to walk out when Edward grabbed my hand. "Where are you going?" "Home," "No you're not," "You're not the boss of me Edward."

I snatched my hand and walked away.

I was driving home when the tears came without warning. I don't even know why I am crying. I tried my best to stop them but they kept coming. I tried to pull over but my vision was so blurred that I didn't see the tree and I crashed. The air bag was suffocating me and I was unconscious moments later.

I awoke in a hospital bed. I looked around the room it was so depressing. I sat up but a pain flared in my stomach, ribs and my back. I went back down. "Are you okay?"

"I'd be better if you weren't here, Edward." "I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I've never heard that voice before. I lifted my head to see who it was.

It was a beautiful woman with black spiky hair. She was very pixie like and she was the one who left Jasper. I smiled to be polite. I looked deeply into her eyes.

She and Jasper were together for so long. Why would she leave him? She was a psychic. I saw everything from her point of view. She looked at Jasper with so much love I don't understand.

She had a vision. It was a wedding Jasper was at the altar and I was in front of him in the most beautiful white dress. Reality got my attention when I heard the door.

"Well I see you're doing well Ms. Mason. I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen." I sighed. How many Cullens are there? I made another attempt to sit up this time I was successful.

"Hello Carlisle," I was being polite. "Well Ms. Mason…" I cut him off. "I prefer Arianna," "Well Arianna you have three fractured ribs, you have 5 stitches on your stomach and 11 on your lower back."

"Was it really that bad?" "Do you remember anything?" "I remember it. I just didn't think it was that bad." Edward walked up and grabbed my arm I would've protested but my arm got my attention.

It had cuts all over, they all looked fresh they didn't even have scabs yet. "When can I go home?" "You could leave the hospital today, but you have to stay with me." Edward stated.

"I'd rather wait here." I hissed. "Well too bad because your mother already signed the release form." I cussed under my breath.


	5. Fibs & Findings

Two hours later they had everything ready for me to leave. All I had to do was change. I slowly got off the bed and gained my balance. I took off the hospital clothing and grabbed my bra.

I dressed very slowly because almost every move I made pain flared. I slipped on my bra and clipped it slowly. I heard the door open I looked up and there was Jasper.

I sighed and the pain flared in my ribs. "Need help darlin'?" "If you don't mind." Jasper came up and helped me with my shirt. As he slipped it over my head I could feel his eyes on my body.

Suddenly I felt self consious. "Ari, you're beautiful. Remember that." He then grabbed my pants he was sliding them up when his hand accidently went where it wasn't supposed to.

"I'm so sorry" "Jazz it's okay," He finished. "Okay let's go," He took my hand I looked at him. "Just in case you fall I'll be able to catch you." I smiled.

We got to the car and Alice was there. I let go of his hand and fell backwards. He caught me before I hit the cement. "Why did you do that?" "It's nothing,"

Jasper carried me into the house and set me on the couch. Suddenly everyone was around me. I felt very uncomfortable. They all sat far away from me.

I think I would have been more comfortable at the hospital than in a house of vampires. I know I told Jasper I wasn't but I am now. "Arianna would you like something to eat."

I shook my head no. I was kinda scared to speak. I stood up and everyone's attention was suddenly on me. "What," I began to walk upstairs and I somehow slipped.

The really big one caught me. He winked at me and put me on my feet. I made it to the top of the stairs and found the bathroom. I walked in and locked the door.

How am I going to get out of here? I looked around the bathroom for a way out and there was a window. I opened it and looked around. I thought it through and realized I'd probably hurt myself trying any of my plans.

I closed the window as quietly as I could. I flushed the toilet to make them think I used it. I turned on the sink washed my hands and walked out. I headed back downstairs slowly.

Everyone was gone except Alice. Damn. I was really trying to avoid being alone with her. I sat on the couch and just looked down. "I never introduced myself. I'm Alice." She stated as she walked over and took a seat beside me.

I shook her hand and smiled. "Hi Alice," I stated. I gazed to her eyes. They were as dark as night. I gasped. "What's wrong," I went with the lie. "I just sat the wrong way that's all."

"Okay, do you need anything?" "No I'm fine." She got up and walked away. I dug in my pocket for my phone. I called my mom. "Hello," "Mom, did you have to sign to release form?" "I know you don't like hospitals so I signed it."

"Mom you could have asked me first." "Well I figured that's what you would want."

"Mom, under the circumstances I would have wanted to stay at the hospital. You put me in a house full of strangers. I can tell they don't like me. Mom I want to go home."

"You do what I say young lady. I'm the adult." "Whatever bye," I hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch.

I'm finally back home. I looked around my room and I noticed my closet light was on. I walked and my aunt was there. "What are you doing?" "I'm leaving for a meeting and I need to borrow your lady suit."

I love my aunt. She's always so upbeat and bubbly. "Oh it's in the back," I walked over and found it for her. "Here," "Thank you, see you later." "Bye,"

I tossed myself on the bed when I realized I had the house to myself. I got off the bed and ran to my mom's room. I walked into her closet.I decided to have a little fun and try on some of her clothes.

She had a pile of clothes in the back of the closet. I figured that's where I could start. I went through them and at the bottom I found a stack of letters.

They were all addressed to me. From my dad. I was pissed. Beyond pissed as a matter of fact. I opened the most recent one.

**My Dearest Arianna today is your 16th birthday. So happy birthday and I hope your mother gave you the bracelet. If not remind her. I hope you've had a good day and I miss you dearly. You'll hear from me soon.**

**Sincerely, Your Father Edward Mason.**

I felt a tear roll down I felt a tear roll down m cheek. I couldn't believe she would do this. I didn't know what to do so I sat there and cried.


	6. Wolves & Waves

I was in the kitchen when my mom came home. "Hey sweetie how was your day?" She saw my face and her face fell. "What's wrong?" I grabbed the letters from my lap and slammed them on the table.

"That's what's wrong. Mom you lied to me." "How did you get these?" "Why would you do that to me? I grew up thinking he didn't want me. He sent me letters this whole time and you kept them from me!"

I was yelling at her. "I thought it was best." "Best for who mom! For you maybe! Did you ever once think about me! And what I wanted."

"Ari listen," my mom came and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I yelled. "Excuse me," "I said DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! YOU'RE A LIAR AND A SELFISH BITCH."

My mom stayed quiet and I walked off.

I needed a walk and fresh air. I was in my car driving to the beach. I parked it and walked to the shore to wet my feet a little. I sat down on the sand and had my feet in the water.

I took deep relaxing breaths. "Why would she do this to me?" I said to myself. I kept trying to think of good reasons why but nothing I thought of fell in her favor.

I decided to go in the water. I took off my shirt and my pants and I ran into the water. It was warm and relaxing. I swan out until the point where my feet couldn't touch the floor.

I let myself float and just let go of reality for a moment. I heard howling and I looked to the shore. It looked like a big group of bears. I felt my heart skip a beat.

When they left the shore I swan back. I made it back in about 5 minutes. I grabbed my shirt and slipped it back on. I was about to slide my pants on when the bears came back.

There were 4 of them. I stood still as they approached. The closer they got the more I realized they weren't bears. They were really over sized wolves. They circled around me.

My breathing became heavy. I took a step back and one of them growled. So I just sat where I stood their eyes followed me. "What do you want?" they all cocked their head to the side. I had the feeling they understood me. "Are you going to hurt me?" Another one snarled. I sighed. I looked at all of them and noticed the russet one had the softest eyes.

I took a moment to see where this wolf has been. I leaned a little closer. I saw a whole lot of forest. I saw a human running and jumped into the air.

I heard a popping sound and where the man should've landed there was a wolf. The last thing I saw was a girl screaming his name and telling him to calm down.

I knew that voice. It was my voice. That was at my Quincenera when his girlfriend dumped him. He was so mad. However reality got a grip of me when the wolf snarled.

I backed up and hugged my knees. "Jacob please don't hurt me," he cocked his head. "Don't you recognize me?" He backed up and ran into the woods. As did the other wolves.

I grabbed my pants and stood up. A tall man came running back. "Ari," He grabbed me and spun me around. When I visited my aunt and grandparents here we used to hang out all the time.

"Jake losing oxygen," "Oh sorry," he released me and I gasped for air. He is so much taller than I remember. "I guess I missed your growth spurt." He smiled.

"So now you know my secret. I'm going to have to kill you." His voice was serious. "Jake you're the worst actor ever. The day I'm scared of you is the day I check in to a mental hospital."

"Well I'll drive you. You were pretty scared a couple minutes ago." "Shut up, so how have you been?" "Well why don't you come over. I'm sure Billy will love to see you again."

"Sure why not, I parked over here." He grabbed my hand and we walked off to my car. Jake and I always looked like a couple. But we're just best friends.

I pulled up in his driveway and shut off the car. "Welcome home," He commented. Jake always told me that I could come here for anything. He told me this was my second home.

I smiled. I got out the car and followed Jake. He hid me behind him to surprise Billy. "Dad you'll never guess who I found on the beach today." "Who," he sounded very unhappy.

He grabbed me from behind. "Arianna," Billy's face lit up when he saw me. "Ari! Come give me a hug." I walked over to Billy and hugged him. "How have you been?" I asked.

"Good, real good. We can talk more tomorrow if you want but I'm hitting the hay." "Night Billy," "Night Dad," Jake tossed himself on the couch. I went over and sat on the loveseat.

"Ari I know this is out of the blue but do you want to spend the night here?" "Sure, but I have to go home and change out of these clothes." "You can wear some of mine.

"Jake, I went swimming in my underwear. I'm sure you don't have panties. Let alone a bra. Although I'm sure you wear them sometimes with those boobs." We laughed.

"Oh you'll just have to go panty less. I don't mind." He winked at me. "Jake shut up and give me the stupid clothes." He walked away and came back with a big shirt and some shorts.

"I'll be back." I walked into the bathroom and changed. I walked back into the living room and sat back down on the loveseat.


	7. Sleeping & Showers

"So I'll sleep out here." I told him. "No I'll sleep out here and you can sleep in my bed." "Jake I'm not gonna make you sleep on couch in your own house. I'll be fine."

"You know we could sleep together." He winked suggestively. "Yea why not. I sleep by the window." "Whatever, are you going to bed now?" "I think so." "Alright then come on."

I followed him into the room. He had a big bed. He took my side and looked at me. "What," "You're on the wrong side," I nagged. "No I'm not." "You're lucky I'm too tired to argue."

He was patting the space next to him. I went over and laid down. I was facing him. He put his hand on my hip. He was watching for my reaction. I honestly didn't care. I put my leg in between his and my arm around his neck.

"Jake you're really hot." "Well thank you." "Not what I meant. Your body temperature." "Yea it's a part of being a wolf. Your really cold."

"Yea I know I always am. Now shush go to sleep." I rested my head on his chest. "Hold on this isn't going to work." I stood up and grabbed the bottom of the shirt and tucked it in at the neck line.

It looked like I was wearing a bra. I felt a lot better. "Okay better." I laid back down. He flinched when my stomach touched him. It wasn't until then that I realized he took his shirt off.

"Jake why are you shirtless?" "It's my house, Normally I sleep in my boxers. I'm sure that would be uncomfortable for you." "Jake I really don't care," "Alright, whatever." He stood up and took off his pants and laid back down.

We went back to our first position. We finally fell asleep.

I woke and saw that Jake and I weren't cuddled with each other anymore. He was awake too. "Morning," I smiled. "Morning, any plans for today?" I shrugged my shoulders.

I turned my back to him and he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close. "Ew Jake go handle your business. You just violated me."

"Ari, if you plan on sleeping over again you're gonna have to get used to it." "Jake, go." "Fine," He walked away used the bathroom and came back.

"Well I have to go do some things. I'll be back in about an hour and a half." "Okay," He put on his clothes and walked out the door. I got up and cleaned up a little.

Then I went to the shower. The warm water felt good. I washed my hair and then my body. I don't know how long it was but I got out the shower and realized I forgot to grab a towel.

I poked my head out and looked around to see if anyone was around. I speed walked into Jake's room and into his closet. I looked for a towel but I couldn't find any.

I walked out and ran into Jake. "Oh my god what are you doing back you said an hour and a half." I shrieked. "Relax," I grabbed the blanket off the bed.

"Relax?! Jake you saw me naked. That is frowned upon." He laughed. "It's not like you have a bad body." "Jake!" "Alright I'm done. I'll be in the living room." He walked out the room.

I was dry already so I went over and grabbed a shirt and shorts. I walked out to the living room and sat on his lap. The rest of the day we spent catching up.


	8. Blood & BS

Okay so I have no Idea what everyone thinks about my story. So Please leave comments or send me messages please. I want to know what you guys think. Thank you

-!3x

* * *

I pulled up into my driveway. There was a cop car there. Great. I searched my car for the house key. I walked up to the door and stuck the key in.

The door flew open aunt Collette attacked me. "Where were you?" "A friend's house." She finally released me I walked in. My mom was on the couch talking to the cop.

All the Cullens were there too. "Arianna Chanel Mason where were you?" "A friend's house. God mom I'm gone for a day and you call the cops?" I was going to walk to my room.

"Can I speak to you alone?" asked the cop. "Sure why not," I stated. I followed him into the kitchen. "Where were you?" "Like it matters, I said a friend's house. I wasn't raped or anything if that's what you're thinking."

"Well okay I'm going to take your word." He walked out of the kitchen.

I went to the sink for some water. I heard footsteps coming. I turned my body. Jasper grabbed me and kissed me hard. He had his hand in my hair. He stopped and looked at me oddly.

I looked down. "Where were you?" "If someone else asks me that question I swear I'm going to flip out." "Ari, It's important that I know." I sighed. "Ari," I looked up. "Tell me,"

"At a friend's house." "Who's house?" "A close friend's house." "ARI," Jasper's tone was firm and horrifying. "Jacob's okay," "You can't see him anymore. He's dangerous."

"Jasper what do you mean?" "Nothing you just can't see him anymore." "Jasper I have one dad and one mother since you are neither you can't tell me what to do."

"Ari I'm doing this for your own good." "I'll hang out with whoever I want!" I was slowly raising my tone. "Ari he is too dangerous and unpredictable for you."

I threw my hands up in the air. "I'm supposed to end a lifelong friendship because you told me to. Jasper I'm sorry but Jake is very important to me. Nothing you say or do will change my mind."

He sighed and walked out the room.

I walked back out to the living room and the Cullens were still there. I smiled at everyone. I went upstairs and threw myself on my bed. I peeked over at my clock. It read 8:32.

At 8:32 my life became so confusing. At 8:32 I had enough and went to bed. I heard tapping on my window. I walked over and opened my curtains.

I almost screamed but the look he had on his face stopped me. "Jasper what are you doing here?" I was whispering. He pulled himself through the window. "I have to talk to you."

"So you come at 4:00 o' clock in the morning?" "It's important," "Okay," "Can we talk on the bed. That way if I fall asleep I won't hit the floor." He laughed.

He led me to the bed in fear that I might fall. "Look Ari, I know you and Jake have been friends for a long time. However there are things about him you don't know about."

"Jasper I know Jake like the back of my hand. What are you talking about?" "Jake is a wolf," "I know that." "How are you not scared? You're not seeing him anymore."

"Jasper being with Jake is just as dangerous as being with you. If I upset Jake or provoke him he could kill me. If I upset you to a certain point you could kill me. If I were bleeding you won't always be able to control yourself. That's the risk I want to take."

"I can control myself better than that mutt." "Jasper his name his Jake." "That's what he is to me." I sighed. I got off the bed. "Ari, what are you doing?"

"You said you can control yourself, right?" I walked downstairs and grabbed a knife. I came back to my room. "Ari, don't," I took the knife and pressed it on my arm until it bled.

The blood oozed over my arm and dripped onto the floor. Jasper gripped my bed sheets tightly in his fists. I walked to him slowly. "Ari, you putting yourself in danger."

"Jasper you can do this. You won't hurt me if you love me." I was standing in front of him. His eyes were as dark as it was outside. I sat on his lap. He eyes were on my arm.

"Jasper look at me," His head stayed down. "JASPER!" he looked up slowly. I took some of the blood and rubbed it on my lips. I then kissed Jasper on the lips. "I love you,"

"Ari, you have to stop," "Okay I proved my point." I walked into my bathroom washed the cut. I looked under the sink for the first aid kit. I found it, took out the wrap and began to wrap the cut.

I cleaned up and put everything away. I walked back out and Jasper was there with his face in his hands. "Jasper it's okay, relax I'm fine. See," I lifted my arm and showed him.

He grabbed my arm. "Ari, it's still bleeding." I gasped. "I didn't mean to cut myself that deep." "Come on we need to see Carlisle." I walked into my closet to grab my shoes.

I grabbed my favorite converse and I fainted. "Ari," I heard Jasper run over and he checked my pulse. "Ari, I won't lose you." That was the last thing I heard before I became fully unconscious.


	9. Control & Craze

I woke up in a white room set up like a hospital room. Well this doctor obviously brings his work home. I'm back at the Cullen's house. Great.

"You lost a lot of blood. What happened? Jasper doesn't want to talk about it." I sighed. "Bells did Edward ever try to control you?" "What are you talking about?"

"Well Jasper told I wasn't allowed to talk to one of my friends anymore because he is too dangerous for me."

"Ah, yes Edward has tried that. I didn't listen. But Edward and Jasper differ. Edward will tell you something and advises you listen. Jasper wants you to listen." I sighed.

"That doesn't explain the blood loss." "Well I told him I'm in as much danger with him than when I'm with Jake." "Jake Black?" "Yea he is my best friend. I just can't cut myself off from him like Jasper wants me to."

"Hmm that's the same person Edward wanted me to stay away from." "Wow, well anyways Jasper said he could control himself better. So I grabbed a knife and cut my arm to prove that yes he can control himself but he won't always be able to."

"Are you crazy?" she scolded. "Well maybe I am but I proved my point. I'm just so sick of people trying to control me and people lying to me."

Bella sighed and walked out the room. A few minutes later I heard someone yell. "WHAT!!!" and then a loud crash followed. I heard feet stomping upstairs. I'm in trouble.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? CUTTTING YOUR ARM IN FROMT OF A VAMPIRE. LET ALONE JASPER. HE CAN BARELY CONTROL HIMSELF." I tried my best to hold back my tears.

"Don't you dare yell at me Edward Cullen. You have no right. It's my body I'll do whatever I want with it. And in front of who ever I want." I tried to remain calm.

"ARE YOU SOME MASOCHISTIC PSYCHO? HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU EASILY." He was still yelling so I let him have it. "FIRST OF ALL MAYBE I AM A LITTLE CRAZY. AND MAYBE I DO ENJOY PAIN. AND DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME FOR DOING SOMEHING I THOUGHT NEEDED TO BE DONE. LEAVE ME ALONE EDWARD. I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU. YOU'RE ALWAYS HARASSING ME AND TELLING ME WHAT TO DO."

"WELL MAYBE DOING WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO YOU MIGHT LIVE A LITTLE LONGER." "SHUT UP!" "YOU KNOW WHAT GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE." "WELL I'D RATHER BE THERE THAN HERE." "WELL HAVE FUN," "I will," I whispered. I felt the tear slide down my cheek.

I walked past him and slammed the door. I walked downstairs and out the front door. I figured Jake's house was closer than mine. I began to walk to there.

I was finally in La Push. I was going to the beach but I was sidetracked by the beach. I went over and just sat down on an empty spot and played with the sand.

It was warm and felt really soft. "What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice. "Long story Jake," I stood up and wiped off all the sand. "What happened to your arm? Why were you crying?"

I sniffled. "It's nothing," "It's not nothing when you're hurting." I sighed. Quil and Embry ran up behind Jake. "Ari," they exclaimed in unison. "Hey guys,"

"Oh come one smile. Two of the hottest guys on the beach just were excited to see you." Quil joked. I smiled. "What are you talking about? I don't see any hot guys around. I just see you three."

They laughed with me and stop when I kept laughing. "Not funny Ari," Embry complained. "You know I love you guys." I hugged them and smiled. "Hey where's Neli?" Embry asked.

He always had a thing for her. I felt like I was just stabbed in the gut. I tried my best not to cry. "Um, there was an incident. She's dead." I felt the tears slide down my cheeks.

Jake comforted me. "What kind of incident?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Okay," I lifted my face off of his chest. He wiped my tears. "I'm okay," I sighed. "So how about that cut on your arm?"

then I realized I left in the middle of the night and Cerise didn't know where I was. Oh well. "I was proving a point." I simply stated. "Ari, there are other ways to prove a point. You shouldn't cut yourself."

I sighed. "You don't understand." "Then help us understand." Quil pushed. "Well my boyfriend said I couldn't see you anymore. He thought you were too dangerous for me. I told him I'm in danger with him and with you."

Embry had a confused look. "I don't understand why you cut yourself though." "You guys will be mad at me." "No we won't." Quil complained. "Well, I can't really tell you guys because…"

Jake cut me off. "Please tell me you're not dating a Cullen." "How do you know them?" "Wolves and bloodsuckers are mortal enemies." "They're vampires Jake." "Do they not suck blood?"

"Anyway, I cut my arm to show Jasper he can control himself but he won't be able to forever." "Ari of all the vampires you chose Jasper?" Jake nagged. "He is really dangerous."

Embry followed. "Can you guys stop? I'm done with being told what to do. I'll do what I want." "Ari…" "STOP," I yelled. They all looked upset. "I'm sorry just let me do what I want. Let me live. Okay?"

I demanded. "Okay," Embry stated. Quil shook his head. Jake looked mad. "Jake come on, for me. Just let go for a little, please." He sighed "Fine," "I love you guys," I hugged them all and kissed their cheek.


	10. School & Shrimp

Jake drove me back home. Quil and Embry came to see where I live. "Thanks for the ride Jake. You guys want to come in?" "Sure," They all hopped out of the car.

I dug in my pocket for my key. Then I realized I left them. "I'll be back." I ran around to the back. I climbed up the tree and opened my window. I pulled myself in and ran back downstairs.

"Okay, welcome," I commented as I opened the door. They came in and looked around. "You guys hungry?" "Yep," They all replied. "You guys like alfredo?" "Sure,"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest pot I could find. These guys are the reason there were no leftovers at my quincenera. "Chicken or shrimp?" "Chicken,"

"Too bad I want shrimp," I walked over to the sink to look for the strainer. Jake came up from behind me and hugged me and put his head on mine. "Hey," I said. "Hi,"

"What are you doing?" "Enjoying the moment." Not the only one. I've always liked Jake. It's the only reason why we're friends. I walked up to him in an attempt to flirt.

Well two things. I was five and I didn't know how to flirt. I heard sizzling. "The pasta," Jake let go of me. I ran over and grabbed the pot without the mitts. So I burned myself.

"Son of a gun," I yelled. He grabbed my hand. "That's a really bad burn," "It's fine," I walked over to the sink and ran my hands under some cold water. After a couple of minutes it felt better.

"I'm good." I walked over and grabbed the mitts. I slid them onto my hands and grabbed the pot. I drained all the water and put the pasta back into the pot.

I poured in the alfredo sauce and mixed in the shrimp. "It smells good in here." I walked into the living room. "Hey auntie," I walked over and hugged her. "How was work?"

"Good," "Oh sorry, this is Quil," "Hello," "Embry," "Hi," "And you remember Jake right?" "How could I not He would call all the time for you." "Well I made alfredo." I served everyone.

And we were all at the table.

"Everyone done?" Everyone nodded. I walked around and grabbed everyone's plates. "Let me help you," Jake came up and took some of the dishes from me. "Thanks,"

He followed me into the kitchen. He set down the dishes in his hand. I started to wash them. He grabbed a dry rag and dried and put them away.

We walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Alright guys we should go," Jake stated. "Bye guys," I hugged them and kissed each of them on the cheek. "See you later,"

I woke up early the next morning. Time to go back to school. The first day I was off was to get over my sister's death. The next couple of days were because of the crash.

Then yesterday because of my cut. I was in the bathroom getting ready. I walked out and grabbed my shoes. I was in the kitchen getting a drink of water when there was a knock on the door.

I walked over and opened it and Jasper was there with a smile on his face. "Hey Jasper, what are you doing here?" "Well I figured I could drive you to school."

"Okay then let's go." I grabbed my backpack and house key and walked out the door. I walked into his car and put on the seatbelt. "So," I was wondering where he was when Edward was yelling at me.

If he wasn't there that's better. I'm not the one to break up a family over. "So," He mimicked my tone. "Where were you yesterday? I didn't see you at the house."

I asked. "Well I'm a vampire. So I go into the woods and hunt." "You hunt people?" I felt a little uneasy. "No darlin' animals. The Cullens are one of few vegetarian covens."

"Cool," we pulled up to the school and he parked. He got out the car and opened the door for me. I got out and everyone was staring. Jasper had his arm around me.

I ignored the looks and the people pointing and whispering. We walked into our first class and he sat next to me. I leaned my head on him. "I really don't want to be here."

I whispered to him. Edward walked through the door. "Now I really don't want to be here." I emphasized. Edward was glaring at me. "What," I spat at him. "Well you're back,"

"Yep and you don't like it go set yourself on fire." "I'd rather do that than be here with you." "Then what are you still doing here?" "Go to hell," "Bite me,"

"I might take you up on that offer." I turned my face into Jasper's chest. The second bell rang and I brought my face up to look at the teacher. The teacher walked in and a new student followed.

"Class this is Mr. Jacob Black." The teacher said. Oh my god. "Take the seat in the back there next Ms. Mason. Arianna raise your hand please." I put my hand in the air barely.

Jake came to the back smiling like a kid in a candy store. He took the seat and I could feel the tension between him Jasper and Edward. When the teacher turned I turned my head to Jake.

"What are you doing here?" "I came so I could see you a little more." "You couldn't just see me every other day after school." Jake was about to talk when the teacher called on me.

"Arianna, what is the square root of pie to the 7th place?" "Um, 1.7724538." "Welcome back," I smiled and looked back at Jake. Calculus dragged on until the bell rang.

I got out of my seat and looked to Jake. "Can you tell me why you're here?" "Well," Jake began but was stopped by Edward. "Come on, Ari you're gonna be late."

He grabbed my arm. "Let go of me Edward." He tugged on my arm again. "Let go!" I snatched my arm from his. Jasper looked at me. "Talk later Jake, I promise." I walked out the room and Jasper kissed my head.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and headed off to history.


	11. Ignorance & Imprint

I took my usual seat. Jake walked in the room. You've got to be kidding me. The bell rang and teacher pointed to me. I looked over and I realized the empty seat beside me.

"Hey stranger," "Jake how much time did you want to spend with me." "As much I could get. Before they take you from me too." "What do you mean Jake?" "Nothing,"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Alright class," was the last thing I heard because I spaced out. The bell snapped me out of my daydreaming. I walked to the cafeteria and sat at my table.

I didn't get lunch because I wasn't hungry. Jake came over and sat with me. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice all came and took the empty seats.

The tension could be cut with a knife. "Hi guys," They all smiled. I sighed. "I think I'm gonna leave. "Ari, just sit back down." "Edward, go to hell." I said in the same tone.

I walked out and headed to my locker.

I opened my locker and looked for my text book. "Why would you talk to Edward like that?" I smiled at her. "Alice he is always testing me, protective over me, telling me what to do."

"He tries, he has an anger problem." "Tries what," "Nothing," "Alice can I ask you something important?" "Go ahead," "Did you leave Jasper because you had that vision?"

she looked down. "Yes," "Do you still love him?" "I always will," "I'm sorry Alice." "It's okay," I hugged her and walked to biology. Edward stopped me halfway there. "Hi,"

"Edward, leave me alone." "I just want to walk you the rest of the way." "Why, nothing bad is going to happen." "You never know." "I can take care of myself." "No you can't,"

" YES I CAN!WHY ARE YOU SO PROTECTIVE OF ME?" I yelled. "Because I love you." I gasped. "Edward!" "Not like that Ari, like a daughter." "Edward," I whispered.

"Yes," well it does make sense when you put it together. I was always at least a shade paler then a lot of people. I have the same color hair. We both have similar eye color.

"Oh my god." He came to hug me. I stopped him. " Don't touch me. I'm still mad at you. I have to go." I walked off. Then I realized we both have biology next so we'll see each other anyway. I got upset. I walked into biology and took my seat. I was writing angrily. The guy I can't stand is my father. I think I would be happier without a dad. "Hey why so angry?"

"Jake, long story." "Okay," The bell rang and everyone was seated. I sat and partially paid attention to class. I heard a word or two every now and then.

The bell rang after what seemed like centuries. I got up and walked out. I was so mad and I didn't know why. I couldn't even look at him. I looked for Jasper.

I couldn't find him and turned right into his chest. "Why are you so irritated?" "I'm not," I whispered. "Uh yea you are. Did you forget that I sense emotions?"

"I don't want to talk about it. At least not now." "Okay," We walked to the car silently. Jasper dropped me off at my house. He came and opened the door for me.

"You can come in you know." "Not today I have things to do." "Okay see you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and walked back into his car. I walked into the house and into the kitchen. "Where have you been?" My back was to her so I rolled my to myself. "School, where else?" "Not what I meant." "Well I'm sorry, what did you mean?" I spat.

"Yesterday, where were you?" "Like you care." "I do," "Whatever you weren't even here this weekend. So how would you know?" "I was out on a business trip."

"Really normally you tell me when you have those." "I am a grown woman I can go where I please. So where were you?" "I was with my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend. I thought we talked about that." "Yes we did talk did I listen, No." "You're too young to have a boyfriend."

"Mom you were having sex at 14. God only knows when you started to have boyfriends." "You will not talk to me that way." "At least I'm not lying."

I grabbed my bag and keys and walked out. I sat in my car and called Jake. "Hello," "Um are you home?" "Yep," "Is it okay if I come over?" "Yea," "Okay see you soon."

I hung up. When I pulled up to his house He was sitting on the porch. "Hey," I shouted from my car. "Hey what's up?" I hugged him.

"Oh uh Billy is having a bid thanksgiving dinner and he wants you to come." "Sure, what time should I be here?" "Um Billy said at 6:00 o'clock, but I wouldn't mind if you came a little earlier."

He winked. "Okay," I walked into the house. "Is Billy here?" "No he's out fishing with Charlie." "Oh okay, so we're here alone?" "Yep," "So what were you doing before I called?"

"To be honest I was thinking of you." I blushed. I tossed myself on the couch. "Well what do you want to do now?" "Hmm I don't know."

He came to the couch and I adjusted myself so my head was in his lap. I noticed there was something on his face.

"Jake were you eating because you have something on the corner of your mouth." He wiped everywhere except where it was. "Let me get it."

I sat up and leaned close to him and wiped it. "I have to tell you something." He commented. "Okay," "Well this is kinda weird. So you know how I'm a wolf."

I nodded. "We have a bunch of legends and stuff. One of them is about imprinting." "What is imprinting?"

"I'm getting to that. Imprinting is something we do. It's when we find the person that will help create the best wolf." "Okay so kinda like love at first sight?"

"Not really. A wolf does anything for his imprint. Even if that means just staying friends." "What does this have to do with me?"

"Remember that promise we made to each other when we were little?" "Yea we promised we would tell each other everything." "Okay so I kinda imprinted on you." I choked.

"What," "I imprint…" "Don't say it again." My mind was racing. "Okay, so um this is weird." "Are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine. Just processing what you just told me." he sighed. "Relax, it's nothing big really." He kissed my forehead.


	12. Snarls & Sentiment

When I woke up this morning I felt different. I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked into my bathroom and washed my face. I looked into the mirror and noticed my eyes were a deep burgundy red.

Just like the monster who killed my sister. What was wrong with me? I walked downstairs aunt Collette was sitting at the table with her usual cup of coffee.

I tried to avoid looking her in the eyes "Morning," I commented "Morning sweetie," "Where's mom?" "She went out to buy some things for dinner tonight."

"Oh well I'm gonna go see Jasper," "This early," "Um yea he called me." "Mhm well be back here by 7:00 kay?" "Yes ma'am."

I was about to go out the door when I realized that I was going to Jake's. "Um yea I can't be here at 7:00 I'm going to Jake's." Her face fell and I felt bad

. "I'll be here at 8:30 though I promise." "Ok," I ran out to my car. I needed to talk with my so called father. I pulled up to the Cullens house and bolted for the door.

Right before I knocked the door flew open. "Hey Ari," Emmett was at the door. I was wearing some old contacts I had in the car so they wouldn't notice. "Hey Em is Edward home?"

"Um no he just left with Bella and Renesmee." Who the hell is Renesmee? "Oh okay well I have to go then." "Ari," Jasper's soothing voice entered my ears.

He was now standing next to Emmett. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Um well I needed to talk to Edward but he's not here so I have to go."

I was walking away and Jasper grabbed me. I turned and growled at him. I immediately put my hand over my mouth. His eyes were wide.

"Sorry Jazz I have to go." I walked to my car and drove to La Push. The beach sounded nice right about now. I was finally at La Push and I practically ran to the beach.

I sat down on the warm sand and relaxed. I watched the waves smash violently against the shore. This was very relaxing. I looked to the nearby woods and something about it was calling me to it.

I got up and walked off into the woods. There was a trail I followed it. I walked into an open area. I saw a girl in black pants and a neon green shirt.

I went with my gut feeling and began to walk towards her. The closer I got to her the more she looked familiar. I soon noticed it was my sister I ran full speed over to her but when I got there she was gone.

I broke down crying. I needed her. I looked around and realized I was lost. And It was getting late. I began to walk in a direction hoping I would find my way back.

Nothing looked familiar at all. I was more lost than before. I saw a deer and leaned back on a tree to just watch it. But what I leaned on wasn't a tree.

It was smoother and harder somehow. I turned around and it was Jasper. His eyes were darker than ever before and he was baring his teeth. He backed me into a tree.

"Do you have a death wish?" he questioned through gritted teeth. "N..N…No," I spit out. "Then what are you doing here?" "I don't know I was in La Push then I got lost…"

He cut me off. "Be quiet," "Well you asked me…" He cut me off by grabbing my hair. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. He was holding me too hard. "Jasper," I tried to talk.

He then grabbed my neck. This time I snarled as did he. "Jasper put her down." Carlisle demanded. He turned his head fiercely to flare at Carlisle. Carlisle growled and lunged at him.

Jasper let me go and turned to fight with Carlisle. I just ran in the opposite direction. I stopped when I couldn't run anymore. I cried like I have never cried before.

I hugged my knees and just let the tears fall. After a while I felt a hand on my shoulder my head shot up to see Edward there. "Don't touch me." I demanded.

"Ari, what are you doing in the woods alone?" "Edward Just leave me alone." "Is there no pleasing you? What could you possibly want out of life when you're so angry?"

"You know what I want?" "What," he spat at me. "MY SISTER!!" I jumped up and began to walk away. "WELL SORRY I'M CAN'T MAKE THAT HAPPEN."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE EDWARD THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY." "HOW IN THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT?" "You made Jasper talk to me. None of this would happen if never met you people."

He grabbed me. I snarled at him. "Let me go," I managed to say through clenched teeth. "You are a bitter young girl. Your life is obviously pointless. If this is all our fault don't speak to us ever again."

He scolded me. "Wow nice way to talk to your freaking daughter. If you think my life is so pointless the just kill me now." "You're not worth it," He let me go.

"It's not that I'm not worth it it's because you don't have the strength to kill your own blood." He turned to me. "Leave," "Or what?" I spat. He growled and I snarled back. I saw the other Cullens in the distance and I walked off.


	13. Arguments & Anger

I finally made it back to La push. It was 6:30 but I don't think I'm in the mood to see Jake now. I got in my car and put the keys in the ignition. I tried to start my car but it didn't work.

I tried again and still nothing. I jumped out of my car and lifted my hood. My distributer cap was missing. Great. I jumped back into my car and dug around in my car for my phone.

It was gone too. What the hell is going on? I noticed movement behind my car. I walked over but nothing or no one was there. I walked to the front of my car and there was a wolf.

I think it was Seth. I backed up a little because he growling at me. "Seth, it's me." I spoke gently. He had a confused look on his furry face. I turned around and there was a vampire.

The only reason I knew was because of the burgundy eyes. The same eyes that haunt my dreams. I backed up behind Seth. This one was a girl she had shoulder length blonde hair and she was very tall.

Seth's growls became more vicious and aggressive. The he lunged at her. I heard snaps, cracks, snarls, and growls. But I almost had a heart attack when I heard him yelp.

I backed away from the fight. All of a sudden all of the noise stopped. I was scared to look. Seth turned the corner and I hugged him. He was bleeding badly.

"I think I have wraps in my car." He shook his head no. He bumped into me. The bleeding stopped. There weren't even cuts left. "Oh," He ran off. I felt lonely.

He came back as his normal self. "What are you doing out here?" "Honestly Seth, I don't know anymore." He sat next to me. He put his arm around me for probably two reasons.

One to comfort me and two because I was shivering. "So what's wrong with your car?" "Someone took my distributer cap." "Interesting,"

"I'd go home because I have an extra one there but I live pretty far. Will you walk with me to Jake's to see if he has one lying around somewhere."

"Sure," I stood up as did he. We began to walk. Jake's hose was about half a mile from here. "Were you with you vampire friends." "Not really why,"

"No offense but you smell." "They stink?" "Well to wolves they do." "I thought they smelled good. Kinda like a mixture of flowers and rain, where wolves smell woodsy. I love both smells."

He laughed. "What?" "Nothing," I stuck out my tongue.

We finally made it to Jake's. I knocked on the door he opened it and looked so confused. "Long story," Seth spoke. "Uh Jake do you have an extra distributer cap lying around?"

"I'm not sure but I'll check, but you should some inside and take a warm shower you're shivering terribly." Seth let go of me and I walked in and Seth behind me.

I walked into the bathroom and Jake gave me a towel. The warm water felt wondrous after being in the cold. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself.

I dressed myself and looked for Jake. He was in the shed looking for a cap for me. "Sorry but I don't have one." He commented. "How did you now I was here? I was like ninja quiet."

He laughed. "Wolf hearing," He turned to look at me. He was just staring. "What," "Nothing," I could tell something was wrong. He was keeping something from me. "Jake,"

"Hmm," "You're lying to me. What's wrong?" We stared at each other until he came up and grabbed me by the hips. "Jake," he was hurting me a little.

"Every day I think about you. Every day I wonder if he turned you yet. I stay at home thinking if he had hurt you. My world revolves around you. I love you more than you know. More than him. He's not right for you. If I'm wrong tell me."

I couldn't speak. "Tell me," He demanded. "Jake," I said trying not to cry. "Say no if you want me to stop." He began to lean forward.

* * *

Jasper POV

I was getting ready to go hunt when I heard Ari's voice. Her intoxicating smell entered my nostrils. I had to breathe before I went downstairs. "Ari," I said from the top of the stairs.

Her emotions were out of wack. I was now standing next to Emmett. "What are you doing here?" I questioned. "Um well I needed to talk to Edward but he's not here so I have to go."

She was walking away and I grabbed her. I don't know what but something was off. She turned and growled at me. She immediately put my hand over her mouth. My eyes grew wide.

"Sorry Jazz I have to go." She walked to her car and drove off. "What the hell was that about?" Emmett asked. "I don't know I'll talk to her later."

"Oh Bells said to meet her Edward and Nessie in the field." "Ok thanks Emmett." I ran off full speed into the woods. I was in the field in minutes.

I saw them. The rest of the family joined us after a while. We all went off in separate ways. I caught the scent of a herd of deer I followed it. I caught one deer.

I caught another scent. But this one was more appetizing. Finally I was getting close. I stood still and she leaned against me. It was then I realized it was Ari. She turned to face me.

I could feel she was terrified but her face didn't show it. "Do you have a death wish?" I interrogated through gritted teeth. "N..N…No," she spit out. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I don't know I was in La Push then I got lost…" I cut her off. Her breathe smelled so good. "Be quiet," "Well you asked me…" Instinctively I grabbed her hair.

I saw a tear slide down her cheek. "Jasper," She tried to talk. I then grabbed my neck. I couldn't stop. This time she snarled as did I. "Jasper put her down." Carlisle demanded.

I turned my head fiercely to glare at Carlisle. Carlisle growled and lunged at me. I let go of her and turned to fight with Carlisle. I don't know what came over me. We clawed and snarled.

When it was done I looked and she was gone. I heard her yelling. So I ran towards it. Everyone else followed. I saw her in the distance. She was arguing with Edward.

By the time I got there she was already past the border. Edward boiling over with rage. "Edward what happened?" "She's hardheaded and ignorant." He growled. Nessie came over.

"Dad, relax you know you still love her." "Yea Eddykins," "Emmett I told you never to call me that." "Well now back to the hunt." Esme spoke. And we all ran off again.


	14. Rape & Reality

Ari POV

Jake was leaning towards me. I backed away and out my finger on his lips "Jake I can' t do this right now. I'm sorry. I do love you. But I love Jasper too." "He groaned. "No you don't."

I heard him mutter as I walked out of the shed. I noticed my aunts candy apple red convertible in the driveway. I walked in the house. "Hey," I said to her. She hugged me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." "Yes ma'am." She drove me home.

As soon as I got home I went straight to my room. I closed the door and l heard a knock on my window. It was Jasper. I opened it. "Hey sweet pea," I didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

He touched me and I jumped. "Sorry," I commented in a soft whisper. "Jazz can I ask you something?" "Anything," "How much do you love me?" "More than you could possibly know."

I took this into consideration. "So if Alice came right now and said she wanted you back and that she's sorry for leaving in the first place what would you do?"

he hesitated before he answered. "I would choose you." "Jazz I need the truth, spare my feelings." He stayed quiet. I sat on my bed. He sat next to me.

"I have never wanted anyone more than I want you. If I wouldn't hurt you…I would…" "You would what." "I would prove it to you." My breath caught in my throat.

He placed his hand on the small of my back. My body went into shock. I had flashbacks. Everything that had happened to me since I moved here. Then it hit me like a Mack truck.

"Jasper I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't love you." I emphasized. "When I looked to your past I felt all the emotions you had towards Alice But I felt them for you.

Then when I looked o Alice's she had so much passion towards you it hurt." "What do you mean?"

"It's not me who loves you, It's Alice. The emotions I felt the words I said they weren't me they were Alice. That's why we were moving so fast."

I could feel the lust radiating off of him. "I really love you." "Jasper you love Alice not me." "No I love you." He was getting angry. "Let me show you." "Jasper no,"

I suddenly felt the need to make love to him. I couldn't fight it.. As he was putting his clothes back on "We're moving, to Alaska" he mentioned. I stayed quiet I didn't want to talk to him.

He tried to kiss me but I pulled my head away. I felt so violated. And so I lost my virginity to a man I didn't love

I woke up the next morning and felt sick to my stomach. I went to the bathroom and showered. I got dressed then went downstairs. No one was home. I was suddenly starving.

I served myself a bowl cereal. I was thinking about Jake. He was right. Jasper wasn't right for me. Jake did love me more than Jasper.

Jake would have let me keep my virginity unlike that son of a bitch.

I finished my cereal and I walked out the door. I was going to see Jake.

I pulled up to his house and Billy was out on the porch. "Hey Billy is Jake home?" "Yea he's in his room." "Thanks," I walked in and headed straight to Jake's room.

I knocked on the door before I entered. I walked in since there was no answer. "Jake," I said as I walked in. He was standing there with Just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Whoa I knocked for a reason." "Oh come on I'm covered. Now what do you need?" He said with the most innocence. I put my head down.

"Well I've been thinking about what you said and you were right. You do love me more than Jasper. And I love you more than I think I can ever love Jasper."

He came and lifted my chin. I looked him in the eyes I saw them water. As did mine. I jumped up and hugged my SOUL mate. He kissed me passionately.

"Finally you realized I'm the one." I hugged him longer. He started to kiss me again. More aggressively this time. I felt him slowly sliding his hand up my shirt.

As if to make sure I was okay with this. I took my shirt off. This seem to set off a fire in him. One thing lead to another and I made love to someone I actually loved.


	15. Epilogue

_A month_ _later_

I have been feeling terribly sick lately so I made a doctor's appointment. My new doctor is a Doctor John Brown. He examined me. And asked me a bunch of questions.

"Well Ms. Mason I think I know what it is." "What," I pushed. "Well uh you're a month pregnant." I choked. "I'm pregnant as In there is a child inside me." "Yea ma'am." Oh my god. "Well thank you.

He handed me some prescriptions. And I was on my way.

I don't know how I'm going to tell Jake. I was waiting at his house. When he came home he came with Quil and Embry. "Jake I need to talk to you." "Ok what's up babe."

"In private." I pulled him into the kitchen. "Jake I'm…" I couldn't do it. "What's wrong." "Babe I'm pregnant." His face lit up. "That's great. I'm gonna be a daddy."

This next part is gonna be really hard. "Jake there is just one problem." "What," I took a deep breath. "You might not be the father." His face fell and that killed me.


End file.
